


Ignorance

by puppiesnclickers



Series: 10k x Reader Collection [1]
Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppiesnclickers/pseuds/puppiesnclickers
Summary: The group starts to take notice of how 10k acts around you, all the while you remain ignorant





	Ignorance

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy :)
> 
> First posted on http://puppiesnclickers.tumblr.com

At first, the group never took notice of how 10k would act shy around you, cheeks lightly coloring a rose pink while his eyes never strayed from your form. How if he decided to say something, his words would slightly stutter before he completely shut up and let you talk. How when you rested your head on his shoulder, he would freeze up, glancing at you from the corner of his eye before relaxing his body, carefully patting your arm before giving it a small squeeze.

The first to take notice of 10k’s infatuation was Addy, who, upon spotting the pink tint on his cheeks after you brushed your hand against his, took him to the side and tried to get him to talk.

“I think someone has a little crush on our dear old (Y/N),” Addy pestered, backing the young man into a corner of the house they were staying in for the night. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 10k tried ducking under her arms that were caging him in, but Addy managed to keep him in place.

“C’mon Ten, you can’t fool me! The glances, the light touches. I mean, you’re _blushing_ ,” Addy emphasized, arching a perfectly shaped eyebrow while poking him in the chest. He chose not to say anything, eyes looking anywhere except for the redhead before him. She sighed, giving in to his wishes and moving away, but not before saying, “This is far from over, lover boy.”

The next to notice was Doc after he spotted you walking away from 10k, the undeniable blush in full bloom as he skimmed his fingers over his cheek. The older man walked over to him, standing in front of the dazed young man who was staring at your retreating form. Doc focused on where exactly 10k’s eyes were set on, only to discover that he was staring at the curve of your hips. Doc laughed, breaking the boy’s attention before blushing an even darker shade of pink, moving to turn around and flee.

“Now, hold on there kid. Were you checkin’ her out?” Another loud laugh escaped Doc's lips, slapping a hand against 10k’s shoulder while trying to lower his voice. “Never thought I’d see the day. Good for you kid.” And with that, Doc walked away, leaving a baffled and embarrassed 10k to stare at nothing in particular. 

After that, Addy and Doc were always trying to find ways to get the two together. When the group would sit around the makeshift fire on cold night’s, they always made sure the two were sitting next to each other with Doc on 10k’s other available side and Addy on yours. If Warren made everyone split up for supply runs or to scope out an area, they would always switch partners at the last moment to make sure you were both going together. And when everyone was piling into the truck or whatever vehicle they were using that day, they would always make sure to shove everyone else into the cab while you two were left to sit next to each other. 

Soon enough, the others came to the realization that 10k was harboring a large crush, if not a real feeling of love for you. It would have been less obvious if Addy and Doc weren’t trying to pair the two of you up every second of the day. Except, the only one who didn’t notice anything going on with 10k was the person who he was crushing on: you. At every glance, every lingering touch, every small smile and quick cheek peck, you had never seen a reaction from the boy. And it broke his heart because he wanted you to _see_ his reactions. 

It was the only way he could really show how he was feeling without opening his mouth and making a fool out of himself. So almost a month later, when you innocently gave him a hug of gratitude for saving you from becoming Z chow and pulled back just enough, you noticed that he was looking at you with a flushed face and an awkward smile.

_And you were no longer ignorant._


End file.
